


Austen's Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Imprinting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob/OC imprint story. Bella Twin sister story. After a fight with their mother's new boyfriend, Bella and her twin sister Austen find themselves on a one way trip to Forks, Washington to live with their father for their senior year of high school. But what happens when they meet Jacob Black, and that for both of them, their lives will change forever.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Austen's Lullaby Chapter 1

Austen's Lullaby Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello, all. This is a new plot bunny that I had kicking around so I figured I'd let it out to go for a spin. Ha. Anyways, this is a Jacob/OC imprint story along with a Bella twin aspect. Enjoy. The theme song for this first chapter is Runaway by Linkin Park.

Bella's P.O.V.

It was another rainy day in Seattle when they landed. Bella couldn't help but wonder what poor souls thought living in this dismal area was a good idea. Letting out an annoyed huff, her lips upturned into a slight smile when she felt the person next to her take her hand. "It'll be fine, Bells. We knew it was going to be tough coming here. But this was our choice and now we're going to have to live with it." A higher, softer voice said as Bella nodded and looked over at her twin sister, Austen with a look of pure gratitude. Bella and Austen were both 16 years old and were headed to their dad's place in Forks, Washington after Bella got into a bad fight with their mother's new boyfriend.

So that was how they found themselves walking out of a plane in Seattle, on what looked like the rainiest day of the season. Grasping her sister's hand in her own tightly, Bella led the way towards their father who not only was waiting for them but looked like he was about to cry with happiness. It was rare for them to visit, much less want to move in with them. Austen couldn't help think of it as a grand adventure, while her sister thought of it as more of a death sentence.

"Bella! Austen! How are my girls? It's so good to have you here." Their dad, Charlie choked out as Bella groaned and Austen smiled while he gave them the biggest hug of their lives thus far. "We're glad to be here, dad. It's going to be a great year." Austen murmured into his shoulder as Bella began to pull away getting more and more agitated not only with the weather but with their situation in general. It was just like her sister, identical and the same age yet so completely different to be the good one of their sisterly dynamics.

Only two minutes apart, Bella was older with dark brown eyes that had a hardened look to them. Brown hair that hung in those same brown eyes. And a wardrobe mostly of t shirts and jeans. Her sister, named by their mother after Jane Austen, had the same looks, except some thick glasses that framed her brown eyes and a wardrobe complete of everything under the sun. Bella huffed out another breath and rubbed her arms as the rain continued to pour around them. Their father led them through the airport and out to his police cruiser as he caught up with Austen who animatedly talked about anything she could think of. Don't get her wrong, Bella loved her sister. But Austen was so different from her in every way, shape and form that it could almost be impossible.

She was snapped out of her own thoughts as Austen's hand entwined with her own and pulled her down into the back of the police cruiser. Giving a small smile to the girl beside her, she pulled out her book that she had been reading on the plane and began reading the latest chapter. Things would even out. If only she knew how much.

Austen's P.O.V.

It was so exciting to finally be in Forks. As soon as she saw her father at the airport, Austen knew she made the right decision. Coming with her sister wouldn't just be great, but also give her a chance to reconnect with the father she never really knew. She had a good relationship with both her mother and father, but she knew she wanted more. More than her mother was able to provide in Arizona. Her mother had explained teary eyed that Bella, her own sister couldn't stay with them any longer because her mother's new boyfriend didn't approve of the girl's attitude.

Austen knew that she would miss being in Arizona, but she knew she needed to be with her sister more. Her sister needed her. And being there was just what sister's did. So, they had packed their bags and flown all the way to Seattle where their father would then drive them straight to their new home for their last year of high school. Forks, Washington. A little town not known for very much. Except sprawling woods and lots of rain. Their father had enrolled them at the local high school, and he had mentioned that his old friend, Billy Black's son Jacob had grown into a fine young man.

Austen smiled at the thought. Jacob had been her best friend since she was eight. Having him back, that was everything. That would be exciting. But looking at her sister's sour expression made her smile falter slightly. Nothing had ever come between them. What would happen if he was the first thing that ever did? They had to find love eventually didn't they? So why couldn't it be now? But which one would he choose? Smoothing back her long brown hair, and adjusting her glasses, she grinned widely as the cruiser pulled into the driveway of her father's small home. She caught her sister's eyes and winked making Bella snort with laughter. "You ready, Bells?" Bella responded in the Bella way that she always did, with a bored sarcasm that secretly held so many meanings. "As ready as I'll ever be, Aus." It was then that their new beginning started as they both climbed out of the cruiser hand in hand. Together. Sisters in this forever. Right?


	2. Austen's Lullaby Chapter 2

Austen’s Lullaby Chapter 2  
A/N: Hey all. Glad to get some sort of response. Had me worried there for a few. Ha. Anyways, the rest of the chapters are either really going to be in third person or Austen’s P.O.V. and Jacob’s. Bella is not my favorite to do but I’ll throw her in there somewhere. Theme song for this chapter is Live For The Night by Krewella. 

Dancing around the room as the rain fell, Austen spun and collapsed in a girly heap on her new bed. Her new room looked brand new and she couldn’t help but thank the heavens that their dad decided to give them separate rooms. She could hear some indie band blasting from Bella’s room down the hall and it made her inwardly cringe. Her own ipod was playing an eclectic mix of pop/electronica. Her body shot off the bed in surprise as she caught the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs. Male voices echoed from the living room and the sound of footsteps came up the stairs. First, she assumed they stopped by Bella’s room which was none too surprising. 

Then a hesitant knock sounded on her own door and a figure that she hadn’t seen in forever stepped into her room making jump up to run into his arms. “Jacob! Oh my god you’re here!” Austen squealed as Jacob picked her up and spun her around. “My god Aus. You grew up.” He murmured as he held her tight. Austen blushed heavily and tried to pull back but found that Jacob was still holding onto her smaller frame against his much larger one. “Right back at ya, kid.” Austen laughed as he finally pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Kid? You know I’m only a month younger than you guys, right? It’s not that big of a deal anymore.” An amused smile tugged at his lips making her heart warm in her chest. It had been too long. Years in fact. The last time she had seen Jacob was when she visited four years ago. He definitely had changed. He was taller, more muscular and a huge hunk of man. His eyes shined brightly, and he seemed to be checking her out as his eyes grazed her own more grown up figure. She wasn’t chesty by any means, but she had a fairly nice figure. Smaller hourglass type. She wasn’t as lanky as her sister. Her hair was slightly less messy than Bella’s and her pink thick framed glasses sat smartly on the bridge of her nose. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway making them both look up to see Charlie watching them closely with a satisfied grin. “I see you two picked up right where you left off. Dinner’s in ten. Billy and I will be downstairs if you need anything.” With that, Charlie turned on his heel and left while whistling a happy tune. As soon as she heard him go back downstairs, Austen let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was still blushing heavily. Jacob took several steps closer and brushed a piece of her long hair out of her eyes making her blink in surprise. “It’s good to have you back, Aus. I missed you. Now we’ll have time to pick up exactly where we left off.” Heat ran straight to her core as she felt herself take a sharp intake of air. He was going to be hard to resist. Even if she wanted to. And she didn’t. She definitely didn’t. She knew that if she ever ran into Jacob again, well that was that. Four years had gone by and it had been much too long. Jacob had been her crush since her eighth birthday and she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a chance for something more with the boy who used to be her best friend when they were little. 

“I missed you too, Jake. I really did.” She murmured making him give her a pleased look. She hadn’t known that Jacob was who her father had meant when talking all these years about his friend’s son. But now she knew exactly what he meant. And Jacob, very well might be meant for her. At least she hoped so. If it were only written in the stars…

Jacob’s P.O.V. 

My god. She’s even more gorgeous than I ever imagined. I dreamed of holding her in my arms for years after she left that summer and now, I just can’t stop staring. How I ever let her go, I’ll never know. But now that she’s here, I need to do everything I can to make her stay. It’s been too long. Much too long. I need her like I need air. I knew it the moment her dad told us that they were coming back. Back home. To me. To us. Not that there ever has been an us but if there were, I wouldn’t mind. My cock keeps twitching at the look that she keeps giving me. By the time we need to go downstairs, I’m rock hard for the girl that I knew I always wanted. Bella wasn’t nearly as welcoming as her sister and I can see that it’s going to be a challenge to even be around her. She’s so distant. Cut off. Off in lala land. Nothing like Austen. Everything that I’ve ever dreamed of is finally coming true. And if I have my way, she’ll be the one that I be with for the rest of my life. If only….If only I really knew for sure. Only time will tell, I guess. For now, her sweet smile is all I need.


End file.
